sleuthnoirrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grem
Grem( born 郭嘉寳; April 5, 1880 - December 17, 1901 ) is a vampire vigilante from Shanghai, China and current La Cosa Nostra Consigliere in Manhattan, New York. Early Years Grem was born on April 5th, 1991 in Canton, China. Her real name is 郭嘉寳. Her name roughly translates to 'treasured daughter'. Her parents were overprotective, leading her to rebel and wanting to be independent. Her mother attempted to bind her feet as a child, but Grem cried because this prevented her from running outside to play with the neighbor boys in the country. Her parents disapproved of her lifestyle and straying from the traditonal way that she should be brought up. In her teenage years, she wanted to protect her elderly parents instead of them protecting her. They were furious that she refused to act like the young lady they wanted, they thr eatened to kick Grem out on the streets. Her mother wept and repeated that she wanted the little girl that she had, not this girl that would not behave and marry into a good family. They tried hard to push her towards lady activities such as properly serving tea, sewing, and properly putting up her hair.She left voluntarily to be a vigilante detective. Her mother wept and cursed as Grem packed the few things she felt defined herself, and walked down the road. "I have no daughter, I hate you!" That was the last time she heard from her parents again. Because her parents never treated her with the respect she wanted, even decades later after her revivial she does not miss them. Detective Years Grem had traveled from town to town. When Grem was twenty one, she traveled the paths to Shanghai. In the daytime she lived as a shop cleaner for a few coins. In the night she lived off the adrenaline, and the fear in their eyes when she took justice into her own hands. Some years later she fell in love with a man that had traveled to the city for business. They saw each other on some quiet nights, and at last did she feel at peace in Shanghai. Her lover's business group decided to stay in town a bit longer than expected. Around this time young women were raped and murdered every other night.Grem had her suspicions, but her guard was low and her heart blind. She took time off of the relationship to investigate night after night. Something caught her eye at the sloppily cleaned crime scene, it was a note piece similar to the one Grem's lover wrote on. Something was not adding up. She took the note to a younger Lok Jiang and asked him to identify the writer. He confirmed what shewas afraid of, her lover is linked to these murders. Upon confronting him, he was on his knees with forgiveness and excuses of how he had to do what his boss said. She was foolish to believe him. He promised to bring Grem to whom is responsible for all the bloody murders. Death That night he walked with her to a warehouse that had once prepared noodles, abandoned after bankruptcy. He opened the door for her and Grem stepped in. She had brought a knife that had hidden in her sleeve before she shouted into the big empty space. Grem was there to take someone down tonight. Behind her, she heard the doors closed, bolted, and chained. She had been betrayed.Grem attempted to escape, but she had no chance of trying to fight the culprit here. They knew that and so did her then lover. Grem was the last one to find out as a knife stabbed her right in the heart. Her heart beat no longer existed. Vampiric Crypt Forty years later Grem's eyes opened to discover that she was alive. She was sleeping in a dark room on a hard table. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she sat up and examined what was in front of her. Was this all a dream?...no. The memories came flooding...The moment her parents gave her a black eye for not living up to their expectations. The moment she had set her gaze on the beauty city of Shanghai. The moment she first saw fear in the eyes of the guilty. The moment she lost her innocence in a night of passion. And finally to the moment she felt cold metal piercing through her coat, skin, and into her heart. Grem ripped her shirt open to still show angry scar on her chest. Her skin was cold, pale, and her heartbeat gone. She could not control her fangs from appearing. She is dead, she is a vampire.There are stories that these creatures existed, and that they dug up corpses and feeding their blood to make a vampire from the dead. Grem never met who turned her into a vampire. She was surprised that her senses heightened. Her senses led her to a group of vampires, to her delight they also lived for the hunt…of a different kind. The Vampiric Crypt embraced Grem in her time of need. After all, vampires take care of their own. They taught her the very basic means of survival. The Vampiric Crypt is stationed in Shanghai, but Grem travels from city to city to further the gains of their group. She prefers to stay in New York or London, as she later becomes a faction head in La Cosa Nostra. La Cosa Nostra When she arrives in New York in search of leads to another treasure the Cyrpt desired, many a times she did favors for the city merchants. Eventually, some of those favors caught the interest of Isabella Santanelli. It had taken her some time to build up trust with La Cosa Nostra, solving murders or making sure some murders just never happened. Isabella knows Grem no longer walks the world with a heartbeat, and she does not care. Business is business no matter what shape or form it comes in. Besides, Isabella knows that having a little supernatural protection here and there hurts nobody. Grem recently gave up on the murder case of Maria Riolo, the Riolo family are family friends with the Santanelli family. Isabella Santanelli is under hot water for not finding the culprit. When Grem usually refused to do or is unable to perfrom a favor for La Cosa Nostra, Isabella was angered but kept Grem as Consigliere. But this time, Isabella threatens to cut off all ties with her if she does not uncover if this is a inside murder or rival family murder. She does not depend on La Cosa Nostra, but their organization was particularly helpful in advancing the interests of the group of vampires she associates herself with. Losing her title in the organization was a loss she can take, but losing all the connections is a huge hit. The case had gone cold, but Grem has to reopen it or risk losing her title. Vampire Traits Each vampiric abilities vary. Grem's maker possesses the following traits, and they were passed onto her when she was turned. Appearence Weaknesses Supernatural Powers Reproduction and Feeding Grem does not know if she can reproduce. She survives on animal blood, but does not refuse if someone offers her to drink. She has not figured out how to create a new vampire, but is certain that just a bite does not do it.